


Graveyard Valentine

by Saudade (Matilly)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilly/pseuds/Saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione pensava que era a única pessoa no mundo que passaria o Dia dos Namorados num cemitério, mas estava enganada. Ele estava lá. Todos os anos, com as suas luvas, rosas e respostas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Graveyard Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42058) by Bex-chan. 



**Graveyard Valentine**

'*'

_A morte é o fim de uma história e o começo de outra._

\- Phillip Moeller

'*'

 

_14 de Fevereiro, 1999_

Hermione reajustou o cachecol e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, desejando ter-se lembrado de trazer umas luvas.

A relva gelada em forma de renda estalava sob os seus pés à medida que ela se afastava do caminho, serpenteando por entre as linhas assimétricas que as lápides e os monumentos de homenagem formavam, muitos deles gastos pelas condições meteorológicas e pela idade e outros completamente novos. Eram quase onze horas e a noite estava sombria, mas os carreiros eram iluminados por vários candeeiros, alguns quase apagados e a tremeluzir e outros que bruxuleavam quando as traças dançavam à sua volta, como se de sementes de sicómoro se tratassem. Conseguia distinguir, à espreita atrás do cume de uma pequena colina, os ramos nús de um ulmeiro esticando-se como braços suplicantes e tentando tocar nas estrelas e começou a sentir a emoção a intensificar-se na sua garganta.

Esta parte do cemitério era isolada e sombria, a maioria das campas remontava a séculos atrás, mas à data parecera o local apropriado. Agora, Hermione perguntava a si mesma se Tonks não preferiria ter ficado rodeada por outros, uma vez que sempre gostara da companhia dos amigos. Bem, os habitantes das campas não eram amigos. Eram estranhos. E Hermione sabia que, desde que estivesse perto de Remus, não se teria importado. Teria dito algo como "estou morta, não é? O que é que me interessa onde me põem? Não é que vá saber." Por isso, Tonks e Remus foram enterrados lado a lado sob o domínio amigável do ulmeiro, neste grande cemitério e perto de Ted Tonks, Sirius Black e Severus Snape.

Hermione engoliu em seco quando chegou ao cume da colina, quase tropeçando nas raízes de um carvalho já quase no topo, e agarrou-se ao tronco para se equilibrar. Ao levantar a cabeça, os seus olhos procuraram a campa que fora ali visitar, mas esta estava obstruída por uma silhueta. Um homem. O seu ritmo cardíaco aumentou até se tornar quase doloroso, o seu coração a vibrar na caixa torácica como um boneco de corda, e o seu punho agarrou com mais força a varinha dentro do bolso. Se havia algo que a guerra lhe ensinara era a estar sempre alerta.

Perguntou-se se, por acaso, dissera a Harry ou Ron que viria aqui nesta noite, mas sabia que não o fizera. Assegurara diligentemente que os rapazes não saberiam da sua visita nocturna ao cemitério, porque iriam querer vir e ela queria fazer isto sozinha. Por isso viera tão tardiamente, para se dar ao luxo da solidão e da privacidade, mas era óbvio que alguém lhe estragara esse plano.

O vulto era alto, magro e, sem dúvida, um homem. A sua cabeça estava baixa, mas quando Hermione começava a aperceber-se de que reconhecia a silhueta, ele levantou a cabeça e o brilho da lua foi reflectiu-se no abominável cabelo loiro platinado.

O seu maxilar relaxou à medida que uma torrente de emoções a inundava: choque, indignação, confusão, aversão. Onde estava, não conseguia ver a face dele, mas sabia que era Draco Malfoy. Lembrou-se da última vez que o vira, há uns cinco meses atrás quando os Malfoy foram a julgamento. Harry testemunhara a favor deles e ela fora para lhe dar apoio, enquanto Rom recusara, insistindo que Draco e os pais deste "mereciam apodrecer em Azkaban pelo que haviam feito." Hermione apoiara Harry, ouvindo como Narcissa o salvara e como Draco fora ameaçado, mas não tinha sido fácil. Fora difícil resistir considerando todas as coisas terríveis que os Malfoy fizeram e que levaram à guerra e lutara para olhar para Draco com algo mais do que desilusão e desdém pelo comportamento dele em Hogwarts. Ele podia não ser culpado, mas ainda era um parvo cruel e preconceituoso.

Foi uma reacção involuntária, mas a presença dele voltou a trazer ao de cima toda a aversão que ela sempre sentira. Não podia deixar de sentir que isto era uma piada cruel, que ele viera para gozar com a memória dos que tombaram e fechou os punhos quando deixou a sombra do carvalho e se aproximou dele com passos grandes e agitados.

— O que raio fazes aqui? — exigiu ela saber quando estava a poucos metros dele, vendo os seus ombros mexer involuntariamente devido ao espanto.

Ele virou-se lentamente para a fitar, mantendo uma postura rígida e defensiva; porém, quando ela conseguir ver-lhe a face, não foi capaz de impedir que os seus olhos se arregalassem. Parecia diferente, como um rapaz atormentado preso na concha de um homem orgulhoso; tinha um aspecto lúgubre e tenso e os maxilares contraídos. A maneira como a estudava não era cáustica nem fria; o seu olhar estava simplesmente vazio e, apesar disso, intenso, como se ele se houvesse esquecido do aspecto dela e estivesse a reavaliá-la, sem intenção de mostrar preocupação para com ela.

Ele suspirou e o ar gelado ficou branco.

— Granger, — cumprimentou discretamente, a sua voz imperturbável.

— Perguntei-te o que raio fazes aqui!

— Eu ouvi. Acho que é bastante óbvio porque estou aqui. Pela mesma razão que tu.

Ela riu-se.

— Duvido muito. Vim visitar-

— Eu também-

— Não te atrevas! — interrompeu-o, aproximando-se dele. — Tens um sentido de humor muito negro-

— Granger, — cortou-lhe a palavra, com má cara. — Não quero criar problemas.

— Nem devias estar aqui!, — gritou furiosamente e sentiu lágrimas descerem-lhe pela face. Não sabia se eram lágrimas de frustração ou dor, mas todas as lágrimas sabem ao mesmo. — Não tens o direito de estar aqui!

As sobrancelhas dele uniram-se.

— Quem és tu para decidir-

— Eu era amiga dela!, — interrompeu, com a voz a tremer ligeiramente devido à emoção. — Não tens razão nenhuma para aqui estar! Nem a conhecias quando ela estava viva!

— Talvez isso me dê uma razão mais plausível para estar aqui, — refutou ele.

Levou uma mão enluvada ao bolso do casaco e Hermione levantou apressadamente a sua varinha, apontando-lha vacilantemente. Ele hesitou por momentos, o seu olhar distante a alternar entre os olhos dela e a sua própria varinha, e lentamente tirou uma única rosa preta. Baixou-se e colocou-a sobre a campa de Tonks. Desnorteada, Hermione observou-o murmurar algo incoerente antes de se levantar. Estudando-a novamente com aquele olhar distante, ele tirou as luvas e atirou-lhas e Hermione apanhou-as instintivamente com a mão livre. Fitou-as, mas rapidamente voltou a olhar com suspeição para ele, à procura de uma explicação na sua pace impávida.

— As tuas mãos estão praticamente azuis, — disse-lhe ele e depois voltou-se e foi-se embora.

Enquanto olhava para as costas dele até o perder de vista, toda a hostilidade que sentira para com ele pareceu dissolver-se e uma emoção estranha que se parecia muito com culpa roubou-lhe o lugar no coração dela. A mudança repentina no seu temperamento foi tão perturbadora que ela quase chamou por Malfoy, mas conteve-se, perguntando-se se a maneira como o atacara tinha sido demasiado cruel ou justificável dada a história de ambos. O que mais a desconcertara fora a relutância de Draco em retorquir. Durante o tempo que passaram em Hogwarts, era adepto de discussões acesas com o seu poder de compreensão e respostas na mesma moeda, como se fosse um desporto, mas, ao relembrar a discórdia de ambos, era como se ele tivesse feito tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para evitar uma discussão com ela.

Abanando a cabeça e lembrando-se porque ali estava, voltou-se para a campa de Tonks e as lágrimas caíram em torrente. Quando se ajoelhou junto à pedra tumular, sentiu o sabor a sal nos lábios e deixou escapar um suspiro estremecido. Todas as flores que cobriam as campas de Tonks e Remus desde o funeral tinham murchado ou sido consumidas pelo gelo de Fevereiro. Agora, a única indicação de luto era a rosa solitária de Draco e, por momentos, pensou em afastá-la, ainda sem saber como se sentia face ao comportamento estranho dele.

Mas deixou-a ficar.

— Tenho saudades tuas, — murmurou para a pedra tumular, elevando a sua varinha para conjurar uma coroa de violetas e campânulas-brancas. — Parabéns.

 

* * *

_14 de Fevereiro, 2000_

Hermione apoiou-se no carvalho e suspirou. Pelo menos, desta vez lembrara-se de calçar umas luvas.

Malfoy estava aqui novamente e ela conseguiu distinguir a forma de uma rosa a balançar nos seus dedos.

No ano passado, a mente dela pensara muitas vezes no confronto que haviam tido e perguntou a si mesma se ele regressaria hoje e porque, para começar, ele fora visitar a campa de Tonks. Até tentara imaginar o que lhe diria, sem chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que seria adequado e isso talvez se devesse ao facto de não estar particularmente chocada com a presença dele, mas um remoinho de nervos apoderou-se de si ao aproximar-se dele. Quando estava a alguns passos dele, ele olhou com indiferença por cima do ombro, como se a esperasse, e ela reparou que as suas feições ainda continuavam sem vida e os seus olhos continuavam vazios.

— Estás aqui outra vez, — balbuciou ela, punindo-se a si própria por constatar o óbvio. — Quero dizer, não tinha a certeza de que ias-

— Vais começar a gritar outra vez? — interrompeu-a, mas a sua voz estava livre de veneno. — Porque vou-me embora não tarda-

— Não, não, tudo bem, — apressou-se a dizer. — Eu… hum… Queria pedir desculpa pela maneira como falei contigo no ano passado. Era desnecessário e estava chateada e… sim, peço desculpa.

Ficou surpreendida por perceber que estava a dizer a verdade e, a julgar pela maneira como as sobrancelhas de Draco se elevaram na sua testa, ele também estava surpreendido. Mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo-se algo ridícula enquanto ele continuava a olhar para ela em silêncio, quase desejou ter repetido as acções anteriores e ter apenas gritado com ele até ele fugir.

— Sabes, — murmurou ele por entre dentes, — a maioria das pessoas diria que sou eu quem se devia desculpar.

— Não me pareces uma pessoa que peça desculpa.

Os olhos dele animaram-se por um breve momento e ele quase sorriu.

— Não sou.

— Bem, eu também não costumo ser, — continuou ela, tranferindo o peso para a outra perna com embaraço. — Mas não tinha o direito de te dizer para ires embora-

— Então, não te opões à minha presença aqui?

Considerou a pergunta durante algum tempo, decidindo que este era um dos momentos mais bizarros da sua vida. E isso era dizer muita coisa. Uma parte ruidosa do seu cérebro gritava-lhe que lhe pedisse novamente para se ir embora, mas, como acontecia muitas vezes, a curiosidade falava mais alto e percebeu que estava muito interessada em saber as razões dele para aqui estar. Também estava curiosa quanto ao comportamento dele, que decidiu poder quase ser considerado educado e, contra a opinião mais razoável, encolheu os ombros.

— É um país livre, — disse, depois da longa pausa. — Podes fazer o que quiseres.

Ele assentiu e voltou o olhar vazio para a campa de Tonks e ambos ficaram assim por momentos, sem falarem e sem se mexerem enquanto o vento frio os fustigava. O silêncio era tudo menos confortável e o impulso para o quebrar fez a língua de Hermione doer, mas foi Draco quem falou primeiro.

— Conta-me algo sobre ela, — pediu repentinamente, mantendo o olhar na pedra tumular.

— O que queres-

— Conta-me só algo sobre ela, — repetiu. — Qualquer coisa.

A testa de Hermione enrugou-se quando ela falou.

— Bem, ela era uma Auror e era uma duelista fantástica. Era tão corajosa-

— Não, não é isso, — deteve-a. — As coisas grandes são as que fazem das pessoas heróis, não humanos. Diz-me algo pequeno.

Ela ficou em silêncio novamente, esfregando um lábio contra o outro enquanto pensava.

— Bom… Ela gostava de música Muggle, como os Beatles-

— Mais pequeno, — interrompeu-a, virando os seus olhos para ela com expectativa. — Como é que ela gostava do chá?

Hermione pestanejou, desnorteada.

— Ela não gostava de chá. Só bebia café, simples com um cubo de açúcar.

— E mais?

— Ela… hum… odiava compota, por isso só punha manteiga nas torradas, mas preferia biscoitos.

Ele tombou ligeiramente a cabeça como se estivesse a guardar a informação e rodou a rosa entre os dedos.

— Outra coisa.

— Ela adorava molho barbecue, — continuou. — Costumava pô-lo em tudo. Até em pratos como bife e massa… — A voz falhou-lhe e ela fechou os olhos com força quando eles começaram a doer devido às lágrimas inevitáveis. — Caramba, tenho saudade dela.

Não quisera dizê-lo em voz alta, mas ali estava, pousado no ar entre eles, praticamente à espera que ele o gozasse ou o julgasse, e logo ela se sentiu vulnerável e ridícula. Virou a cara para longe de Draco, à espera que o vento secasse os rastos das suas lágrimas antes de voltar a olhar para ele, disposta a replicar qualquer provocação que estivesse na ponta da língua dele. Porém, quando abriu os olhos viu que, na realidade, Draco olhava-a, quase fixado nela como que a tentar memorizar cada milímetro da sua expressão e marcá-lo no seu cérebro, e ela estremeceu com a intensidade daquele olhar.

— Porque é que estás aqui, Malfoy? — Perguntou sem cerimónia, não estando à espera de uma resposta, mas achava necessidade de dizer qualquer coisa. Se calhar já devia ter aprendido que era inútil tentar e prever o que quer que Draco Malfoy fosse fazer.

— Não tenho irmãos e ela era a minha única prima, — disse calmamente, mas algo peculiar e cativante na sua voz fez Hermione suster a respiração. — O mesmo acontecia com ela; nenhum irmão e eu era o único primo.

— Não percebo.

— Pensei que fosses perceber perfeitamente, não tendo tu própria irmãos. A menos que tenhas primos com quem tenhas uma boa relação?

— Não, não tenho primos, — respondeu, depois de acenar negativamente com a cabeça.

— Então, tenho a certeza de que percebes, —resmungou. — Deve ser por isso que tu e o Potter são tão próximos. O que quero dizer é que julgo que eu e ela teríamos tido uma relação muito diferente se tivéssemos sido educados noutras circunstâncias.

Hermione fitou-o, boquiaberta e de olhos arregalados, como se ele tivesse falado numa língua que ela não compreendia e, de certo modo, falara.

— Porque é que me disseste isso? De facto, porque é que estás a ser… educado comigo?

Quando, desta vez, os olhos dele se viraram para ela, o corpo seguiu-o e ele tocou com o indicador num dos espinhos da rosa.

— Tu e eu temos mais em comum do que eles, — disse, apontando com o queixo para as campas. — Sangramos e respiramos da mesma forma e talvez isso seja a única coisa que interessa no final. Antes de nos juntarmos a eles.

— Certo, — balbuciou. — Isto é uma forma enigmática e morosa de me dizeres que já não acreditas naqueles preconceitos relativos ao sangue? Que aprendeste a lição?

— Algo do género, — disse ele e fez um sorriso de viés. — Se tu de entre todos me chamas enigmático, Granger, penso se não devia estar preocupado.

Hermione quase sorriu, mas conteve-se. Seria demasiado surreal.

— É por isso que vieste aqui? — O tom dela foi mais áspero do que planeara. — Sabes, não vais encontrar redenção num cemitério, Malfoy.

O sorriso dele desapareceu e ele endireitou-se.

— Não ando à procura de redenção, Granger. Só estou à procura de uma pausa.

Atirou a rosa preta para a campa de Tonks, girou nos calcanhares e foi-se embora de maneira semelhante ao ano passada. E, mais uma vez, Hermione ficou sem palavras, os olhos a segui-lo até ele desaparecer de vista e aquele sentimento de culpa peculiar agarrado novamente ao seu estômago. Reunindo os seus pensamentos, voltou-se para a campa de Tonks, ajoelhou-se e ajeitou a rosa de Draco para uma posição ponderada.

— O teu primo é muito confuso, — suspirou.

Com uma lágrima a correr pela face, aproximou-se e passou com os dedos sobre as letras do epitáfio.

 

_Em memória de Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin_

_14 de Fevereiro, 1973 – 2 de Maio, 1998_

_Filha, Mãe, Esposa e Amiga_

_Bella Detesta Matribus_ (Guerra, o terror das mães)

 

* * *

_14 de Fevereiro, 2001_

O Inverno viera tarde este ano e ainda havia uma pequena camada de neve salpicada nos terrenos do cemitério, decorando as pedras tumulares como geada.

Hermione e Draco estavam em silêncio há aproximadamente dez minutos quando ela olhou para baixo e reparou que a mão dele que segurava a rosa preta estava desprotegida. Levando a mão ao bolso do casaco, retirou o par de luvas que ele lhe emprestara no primeiro encontro.

— Toma, — disse, oferecendo-lhas. — As tuas mãos parecem estar frias.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de pegar nas luvas, com os seus dedos a tocarem-se brevemente na troca, e Hermione estremeceu com o contacto. Ele estava tão frio que ficava quente e a pele dela pareceu, por momentos, ter-se queimado pelo to que dele.

— E só demoraste dois anos a devolvê-las, — murmurou ele por entre dentes, o seu olhar a viajar para a campa de Tonks antes de se voltar a pronunciar. — Apesar de tudo, antes tarde do que nunca.

Hermione sentiu outro silêncio aproximar-se sorrateiramente deles e apressou-se a travá-lo.

— Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?

A cabeça de Draco dardejou na direcção dela, escrutinando-a com uma perplexidade subtil antes de anuir lentamente.

— Pergunta.

— Porque é que vens aqui hoje?

— Pela mesma razão que tu, presumo. É o aniversário dela, mas acredito que muitos a visitem no dia em que morreu. Dificilmente há muitas pessoas que escolheriam passar o Dia de São Valentim no cemitério e prefiro estar sozinho.

— Mas não estás sozinha, — realçou. — Também estou aqui.

Os lábios dele contraíram-se.

— Se calhar, não me importo muito com a tua presença. — Hermione quase nem teve tempo para prestar atenção à confissão antes de ele voltar a falar. — Como é que o Weasley se sente por passares a noite do Dia dos Namorados aqui?

— Hum… bem, ele… — gaguejou desajeitadamente, ainda afectada pelo comentário anterior dele. — Ele não sabe que aqui venho.

— Não sabe? Mete-lo inconsciente com um Stupefy ou algo semelhante?

Ela não conseguiu evitar o riso curto que lhe escapou.

— Não, nunca fui fã do Dia de São Valentim. Se amas alguém o suficiente, um dia não deve ser nada demais e nem uma desculpa para o expressar. Digo simplesmente ao Ron que estou a trabalhar.

— Porque é que não lhe dizes que vens aqui?

— Porque sei que ele quereria vir. E é como disseste: prefiro fazer isto sozinha.

— Mas não estás sozinha.

Ela sorriu-lhe sem convicção e encolheu os ombros.

— Se calhar, também não me importo muito com a tua presença.

O silêncio que os engoliu desta vez era quase confortável e Hermione reparou que Draco parecia mais saudável do que da última vez que o vira. Enquanto a pele dele ainda era tão pálida como porcelana, ele parecia diferente e onde, em tempos, estavam os seus olhos sem vida havia agora um brilho débil de vida, como se ele estivesse a absorver as vistas e sons à sua volta. Como se ele pudesse mesmo vê-la. As dicas e mudanças eram fracas, mas estavam lá e, por alguma razão, encontrá-las agradou-lhe.

— Conta-me algo sobre ela.

— A cor preferida dela era o roxo.

— Outra coisa.

— O sabor preferido dela dos Feijões da Bertie Bott era marshmallow.

— Outra coisa.

Hermione hesitou e olhou-o nos olhos.

— Acho que ela ficaria contente por a vires visitar.

Ele baixou a sobrancelha cepticamente, mas não respondeu. Ambos voltaram a olhar silenciosamente para a pedra tumular de Tonks e Hermione engoliu o nó de emoção que tinha na garganta. As lágrimas que escorregavam das suas pestanas eram diferentes das do ano passado e limpou-as apressadamente com a manga, mas era um esforço fútil mantê-las em segredo.

— Porque é que estás a chorar?

Ela inspirou para que a sua voz saísse firme.

— Porque não estou a chorar por sentir saudades dela e sinto-me culpada por isso.

Ele franziu o sobrolho e pareceu tomar algum tempo para considerar a confissão dela.

— O tempo é uma ferramenta para a adaptação e aceitação, — disse com altivez, como se nem estivesse a falar com ela. — Não te devias sentir culpada por seguires em frente. Não foste concebida para seres consumida pelo luto. És uma lutadora, Granger. Sabes bem isso.

As palavras dele eram quase palpáveis, como se ela pudesse sentir o seu peso passar por si com um calor agradável. Soltando o ar que não sabia estar a conter, olhou para ele e procurou na sua expressão sombria por indicações de ludíbrio ou embuste e não encontrou nada.

— Estás tão diferente, — sussurrou e tossiu levemente quando Draco lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso. — Quero dizer… mudaste muito e digo isto como um elogio.

— Tu não mudaste muito.

— Isso é bom?

— Não era suposto ser um comentário negativo, — disse ele, evitando o olhar dela. — Por isso… acho que também poderia ser considerado um elogio.

— Então, obrigada, — agradeceu ela, sorrindo.

Ele anuiu em reconhecimento e, em seguida, começou a sua rotina da rosa preta, baixando-se para a colocar na campa de Tonks. Voltando a levantar-se, deteve-se por momentos a observar Hermione com o seu frustrante olhar incompreensível.

— Até ao próximo ano, — disse somente e depois foi-se embora.

Esperando até que o som das pegadas dele desaparecesse, Hermione olhou pensativamente para a pedra tumular de Tonks e o seu sorriso alargou-se um pouco até às suas bochechas.

— Ele não é muito mau, pois não?

 

* * *

_14 de Fevereiro, 2002_

Por trás das suas pestanas baixas, Hermione examinou a face de Draco; o rosto encovado e os papos azuis-cinzentos agarrados aos olhos. Estava pálido, mas não naquele aspecto de boneca da China e ela não conseguia dizer se ele perdera peso ou se a cara dele parecia assim tão magra por ele estar a cerrar o maxilar e estaria a fazê-lo provavelmente há já semanas. É claro que ela lera todos as notícias nos jornais e estava à espera de algum tipo de mudança física no aspecto dele, mas ele tinha melhor aspecto do que ela esperara e isso conseguia ser ainda mais perturbador.

Não tinham falado desde que ela se juntara a ele na campa de Tonks, o que era dificilmente fora do comum dados os anteriores encontros aqui, mas esta noite o silêncio era claustrofóbico e Hermione queria desesperadamente quebrá-lo.

— Este ano, está mais calor, — balbuciou. — Não achas?

— Queres falar sobre o tempo? — O tom dele era quase repreensivo. — Que britânico da tua parte, Granger.

Ela contraiu os lábios.

— Estava só a tentar-

— Não precisas de andar à volta do assunto. Acho mesmo irritante quando fazem isso.

— Então pronto, — suspirou, transferindo o peso para a outra perna. — Soube o que aconteceu ao teu pai e lamento-

— Não tens razões para isso, — interrompeu ele. — Odiava-lo e esse ódio era justicado.

Franzindo o sobrolho, ela voltou o seu corpo para ele.

— Independentemente da maneira como me senti relativamente ao teu pai, pensei em ti quando ouvi as notícias e lamento a tua perda.

Ele levantou a cabeça e cerrou os olhos, procurando nela qualquer ponta de falsidade. Aparentemente satisfeito, anuiu e o seu rosto descontraiu-se um pouco.

— Estou bem, Granger. Foi há vários meses e não é que não fosse esperado. Ele estava doente há algum tempo.

— Eu sei, mas a imprensa não foi… muito simpática-

— Já se esperava, — murmurou. — Por falar em notícias, soube de ti e do Weasley.

Os olhos dela aumentaram um pouco de tamanha.

— Sim… bom-

— Não lamento.

— Des-desculpa?

— Não lamento que tu e o Weasley tenham acabado, — disse ele irreverentemente. — Era uma questão de tempo até o senso comum te alcançar. O Weasley precisa de uma mãe, não de uma namorada e és demasiado independente e ambiciosa para desempenhares esse papel.

A boca de Hermione escancarou-se enquanto ela tentava reunir os seus pensamentos.

— Desculpa-me, Draco, mas não me conheces suficientemente bem para fazer suposições dessas.

— Não? Conheço-te há tanto tempo como o Potter e o Weasley. Talvez não tão intimamente, mas dizer que não te conheço é errado.

— Mas eu-

— A não ser haja outra razão para teres acabado com o Weasley?

— Afastámo-nos simplesmente, — respondeu ela defensivamente. — Estávamos em lugares diferentes-

— Tinhas objectivos que não se encaixavam nos dele, — interrompeu ele, com ar de entendido. — O que vem confirmar a minha observação acerca da tua ambição. Não precisas de ficar tão na defensiva, Granger, era inevitável que vocês não iam dar certo.

Ela cruzou os braços junto ao peito.

— Desde quando é que és tão perspicaz e culto no que diz respeito a relações?

— Não sou, — disse ele, fazendo um sorriso afectado. — Mas conheço uma má combinação quando a vejo-

— Devo dizer-te que a nossa relação era boa enquanto estivemos juntos.

— Boa? Isso não é sinónimo para entediante quando se fala de relações?

A face dela contorceu-se de frustração.

— Sabes, és um verdadeiro-

— Não percebo porque é que estás tão ofendida. Estou a elogiar-te ao falar da tua ambição. Ouvi falar do trabalho que tens feito no Ministério. Muito impressionante.

— Oh, — murmurou ela, momentaneamente esgotada por causa dele. Novamente. — Bem, obrigada, mas continuo sem concordar com o que estavas a dizer da minha relação e do Ron. Nem me sinto particularmente confortável a falar dela contigo. Sem ofensa.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Não me ofendeste. Preferes que deixemos de falar disto?

— Prefiro.

— Por mim tudo bem. É-me difícil achar o Weasley um tópico estimulante de discussão.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Sabes, o Ron é um bom-

— Mas tenho uma última pergunta. E depois podemos falar acerca de outra coisa, desde que não seja o meu pai.

Hermione perguntou-se se a curiosidade a mataria a si primeiro ou a Crookshanks.

— Pergunta.

— Achas que tu e o Weasley vão voltar a ser um casal?

Definitivamente, ela não esperava aquilo e estava certa de que a sua expressão transmitia isso mesmo.

— Hum, não, — confessou com hesitação. — A nossa relação romântica está mesmo acabada e, por muito triste que isso seja, não consigo deixar de me sentir um pouco… bem…

— Aliviada, — terminou ele.

A insinuação de que ele se sentia da mesma maneira em relação à morte de Lucius ficou suspensa sobre eles como as suas respirações enevoadas e Hermione anuiu simplesmente com compreensão, achando que aquele era um assunto que devia ser deixado por dizer. O silêncio que se seguiu não era confortável nem abrasivo; estava lá até deixar de estar, como eles e como tudo o resto.

— Conta-me algo sobre ela, — pediu, previsivelmente, Draco, inclinando a cabeça para a pedra tumular. — Aliás, lembro-me de teres dito algo sobre a música de que ela gostava e falaste de um grupo? Os Bugs ou algo assim?

— Os Bugs? — Questionou, boquiaberta. — Os Bugs?

— Não foi isso que-

— Os Beatles, Draco, chamavam-se os Beatles.

Ele tombou a cabeça e olhou-a chateado.

— Foi perto.

— Não, não foi, — argumentou ela teimosamente. — Os Beatles eram uma banda revolucionária que mudou completamente a música Muggle-

— Caso não tenhas reparado, Granger, dificilmente fui educado para me interessar pela cultura Muggle.

Ela franziu o sobrolho.

— Certo, tens razão. Bem, a Tonks adorava-os. Penso que o pai dela deve ter-lhos mostrado. A canção preferida dela era "I Want to Hold Your Hand."

— Cheira-me a uma espécie de balada fútil.

— Não é. De facto, espera aí, acho que posso… — A voz dela perdeu intensidade enquanto ela remexia na mala, retirando desta um pequeno objecto. — Sim, aqui está.

Draco olhou suspeitosamente para o objecto desconhecido.

— O que raio é isso?

— É um objecto Muggle portátil para ouvir música, — explicou ela, retirando a sua varinha. — Tenho aqui a música. Se lançar um feitiço rápido, ele deve tocar-

— Granger, isto é mesmo preciso?

— Oh, cala-te. É uma piada nunca teres ouvido as canções deles, — disse ela, sorrindo triunfantemente quando se começaram a ouvir os primeiros acordes. — Como vês, dificilmente se pode chamar uma balada.

Ele não respondeu e ela não lhe viu a expressão cínica que julgava ter-lhe tomado conta da face enquanto ela sacudia a cabeça ao ritmo daquele som familiar. Mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinha na cama, perguntar-se-ia quando começara a sentir-se confortável na presença de Draco, o suficiente para se perder na música e começar a cantar a letra.

— Quero segurar a tua mão. E quando te toco sinto-me feliz cá den… — A voz dela desapareceu quando reparou que Draco a olhava com um divertimento notório, um sorriso afectado nos lábios. Sentiu um calor apoderar-se das suas bochechas enquanto aclarava a voz e desligou a música, baixando o olhar para esconder o embaraço. — Sim, bem… já percebeste a ideia.

— Porque é que paraste? — Na sua face ainda estava o mesmo sorriso. — Foi um espectáculo e tanto-

— Oh, cala-te. De qualquer maneira, era a canção favorita dela-

— Tu própria pareces gostar muito dela, — observou sarcasticamente.

Ela contraiu os lábios.

— És tão irritante.

— Tu és encantadora.

Mal as palavras saíram da boca dele, as suas feições endureceram de volta a uma máscara imperturbável, ao passo que Hermione arfou e o seu queixo caiu com o choque. Ela piscou os olhos e estudou-o com curiosidade, procurando na face dele por algum sinal de desconforto ou brincadeira, mas ele ficou quieto, indiferente como sempre e ela perguntou-se se ele dissera mesmo aquilo.

— Desculpa, o que é que disseste?

— Nada importante, — respondeu ele firmemente, estendendo o braço para deixar a rosa preta na campa de Tonks.

Voltou-se novamente para Hermione com o olhar mais suave que ela alguma vez vira e susteve a respiração à espera de que ele falasse. Via que as mãos dele não paravam quietas, com os punhos e abrirem-se e fecharem-se como se ele não soubesse bem o que fazer com eles e, por momentos, ela pensou que ele pudesse chegar-se à frente e tocar-lhe. Mas logo a fachada indiferente dele regressou e ela soube que o momento passara.

— Boa noite, Granger, — disse ele e começou a afastar-se.

— Boa noite, Draco.

 

* * *

 

 

_14 de Fevereiro, 2003_

Ele estava atrasado.

Ela ia sempre ao cemitério às onze da noite e ele estivera lá sempre antes de ela chegar. Sempre. Era isso que ela aprendera a esperar, pelo que, quando hoje a silhueta dele não estava junto à campa de Tonks, se sentiu instantaneamente vacilante. O seu peito arrefecera com inquietação, pensando se algo acontecera a Draco e depois sentiu-se preocupada, imaginando que ele pudesse simplesmente ter-se cansado de fazer luto.

O pior é que ela sentia que haviam deixado assuntos por resolver desde o passado Dia dos Namorados e isso chateara-a durante os últimos doze meses, vindo-lhe ao pensamento nas alturas mais imprevistas e inapropriadas. Até pensara em contactá-lo, mas acabava sempre por desistir. Por muito estranho e macabro que pudesse parecer, o cemitério tinha-se tornado, de certa forma, o santuário secreto deles e ela perguntou-se se quebraria uma espécie de contrato não escrito entre eles se lhe pedisse para se encontrar com ele fora deste local.

Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu passos atrás de si, mas o alívio apoderou-se dela quando viu Draco a caminhar para ela, os ombros descaídos e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Descobriu que o cumprimentava com um sorriso caloroso quando ele parou ao seu lado.

— Não tinha a certeza se virias.

— Atrasei-me, — disse-lhe ele. — Problemas no trabalho.

— Estou a ver, — falou ela calmamente.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa.

— O que se passa, Granger? Terias sentido a minha falta se eu não tivesse aparecido?

— Fiquei… decepcionada quando não estavas aqui, — confessou, corando quando os olhos dele se arregalaram um pouco. — Bem… isto é solitário e gosto… bastante de me encontrar aqui contigo.

A expressão dele manteve-se subtilmente atordoada enquanto a observava.

— Estás a dizer que gostas da minha companhia?

— Acho que sim, — anuiu timidamente. — Fiquei intrigada quando não estavas aqui. Estás cá sempre antes de mim.

— Como disse, tive problemas no trabalho. O Ministério tem estado a tentar comprar o exclusivo dos meus ingredientes para poções e decidiram-

— Não vais gozar comigo por confessar que gosto da tua companhia?

— Porque é que o faria? Há alguns anos, comprovámos que não me importo com a tua presença nem tu com a minha.

— Há uma diferença significativa entre gostar da presença de alguém e ser indiferente face a isso.

As feições dele mudaram ligeiramente, como se estivesse a absorvê-la.

— Sim. Há de certeza.

Ela mordeu ansiosamente o lábio inferior.

— Posso perguntar-te uma coisa? — Perguntou, esperando até ele anuir. — O que é que costumas fazer antes de eu chegar?

— Espero por ti.

Isto apanhou-a de surpresa, mas ela sorria antes de se poder impedir, com um calor a encher-lhe o peito enquanto estudava o rapaz quase carinhosamente. Ele contemplou-a com um olhar incompreensível, mas, quando ela pensou que descera para os seus lábios, a sua pulsação acelerou ligeiramente e a sua garganta ficou seca.

— Conta-me algo sobre ti.

Hermione hesitou e mirou a campa de Tonks.

— Não queres dizer sobre ela?

— Não, sobre ti. Conta-me algo sobre ti.

Ela pensou em protestar ou mudar de assunto, mas decidiu ver até onde isto iria.

— A minha cor preferida-

— É o azul, — completou ele. — Eu sei isso.

— O qu… sabes?

— Claro, — disse, encolhendo os ombros. — Já debatemos que nos conhecemos há anos. Mais de uma década, de facto. Sei que a tua cor preferida é o azul.

— Mas como? Nunca-

— Foste de azul no Baile de Natal, a única peça de joalharia que te vi usar mais do que uma vez é uma pulseira azul, tens sempre luvas azuis, — enumerou descontraidamente. — É apenas senso comum. Provavelmente também sabes qual é a minha cor preferida.

Hermione hesitou para o estudar cuidadosamente.

— Costumas usar preto e cinzento, mas a tua preferida é o verde. O teu cachecol é verde e o teu anel tem esmeraldas. Contudo, sinto-me no dever de apontar que é completamente óbvio e estereotipado; as cores de Slytherin.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Mas, mesmo assim, sabe-lo. Conta-me algo sobre ti que desconheço.

Ela reflectiu profundamente, rejeitando as ideias que achava demasiado óbvias ou insignificantes. Durante todo esse tempo, Draco olhou-a com expectativa, a franja a cair-lhe para os olhos quando ele se inclinou e Hermione percebeu que ele estava bastante próximo dela.

— Tenho medo do escuro, — acabou por admitir. — Tenho desde que era criança. Se estiver sozinha na cama, tenho que deixar um candeeiro ligado.

Ele pareceu estar a pensar nas palavras dela por segundos, anuindo como se a resposta fosse satisfatória.

— Sou o oposto. Custa-me adormecer com qualquer luz no quarto. Conta-me outra coisa.

Ela foi mais rápida desta vez.

— Tenho um vício pouco saudável de chá. Bebo cerca de quarto chávenas por dia.

— Novamente, sou o oposto. Detesto chá, — retorquiu com um sorriso fraco. — Outra coisa.

Ela baixou o olhar e abraçou-se para a confissão seguinte.

— Ainda tenho pesadelos com a guerra.

O sorriso dele desapareceu.

— Então, temos isso em comum.

— Também os tens?

— Imagino que muitas das pessoas envolvidas os tenham, — suspirou. — Mas sim, tenho. Às vezes, contigo.

— Comigo?

— Nos últimos anos, sim. Presumo que seja pêlo facto de a nossa relação se ter tornado algo… amigável recentemente, — explicou em voz baixa. — Tenho pesadelos com o que a Bellatrix te fez na Mansão.

Ela retraiu-se quando as memórias lhe invadiram a mente, como uma trovoada barulhenta a chocalhar dentro do seu crânio.

— Draco-

— Devia ter interferido-

— Percebo porque que não o fizeste, — assegurou-lhe ela com sinceridade. — Não podias. Nunca te culpei pelo que aconteceu.

Os lábios dele contraíram-se involuntariamente e o seu maxilar ficou tenso.

— Então, isso é outra coisa que não temos em comum.

Havia remorso nos olhos de Draco e nos cantos descaídos da sua boca e Hermione ficou fascinada pela sua autencidade. Não se conseguia lembrar de alguma vez o ter visto assim em todos os anos que o conhecia; rebaixado e exposto de uma forma que ela imaginava que apenas a mãe dele o havia visto e isso despertou algo dentro dela. Provavelmente nunca viria a saber porque é que o impulso de beijar a bochecha dele a atacou tão repentinamente. Mesmo quando Harry e Ron estavam em baixo ela oferecia-lhes abraços, mas raramente um beijinho na bochecha; porém, ali estava ela a inclinar-se para a frente para plantar a sua boca na pele de Draco, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Mas os movimentos dela devem ter chamado a atenção dele e estava a virar-se para a fitar, o que fez com que os lábios dela fossem aterrar no canto dos dele. Hermione percebeu o erro demasiado tarde, deixando o beijo demorar-se junto ao vinco suave da cova superficial dele quando o momento a alcançou, mas depois afastou-se e inspirou fortemente.

As faces deles estavam tão perto, talvez com meros centímetros a separá-las, e Hermione olhou cautelosamente para ele através das suas pestanas. Esperava que ele aparentasse estar enojado ou ofendido, mas as feições dele estavam relaxadas, os olhos encobertos mas a observá-la intensivamente, avaliando-a. Desceram para a boca ligeiramente aberta dela e ela pensou que ele a fosse beijar. Esperou um, dois, três segundos, mas o momento passou e ela afastou-se rapidamente dele, de volta ao vento frio.

— Eu… peço desculpa, —gaguejou, enfiando um caracol solto de cabelo para trás da orelha. — Isto foi… provavelmente inapropriado da minha parte.

Draco humedeceu os lábios com uma passagem leve da língua antes de falar.

— Inapropriado por estarmos onde estamos ou por ser eu?

— Hum, acho que um pouco de ambos.

Ele anuiu e deu um passo na direcção dela e ela conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele na cara.

— Porque é que achas que foi inapropriado por ser eu?

— Não sei, — respondeu ela em voz baixa. — Não devia ter pressuposto que estarias à vontade com aquele… gesto.

— Um beijo.

— Não foi bem um beijo, — argumentou ela sem entusiasmo. — Foi mais um beijinho na verdade.

— Semântica, — resmungou ele, aproximando a cabeça ligeiramente da dela. — E para que conste, deixa-me decidir aquilo com que estou à vontade.

Hermione inspirou com brusquidão quando ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, a pulsação a bater-lhe nos ouvidos enquanto o batimento cardíaco disparava e o corpo gelava enquanto ela esperava por… alguma coisa. Mas ele apenas imitou as acções anteriores dela, levando a boca ao canto da dela e deixando lá um beijo prolongado. Não. Um beijinho. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou o ar que estava a conter e inclinou a face, mas, justamente quando sentiu a suavidade dos lábios dele contra os dela, ele afastou-se.

— Estavas à vontade com isto?

Ela sentia as bochechas a ferver, mas logo a seguir ele estava a inclinar-se novamente e o sangue subiu-lhe à cabeça quando percebeu que ele ia beijá-la. A sua boca abriu-se e uma rajada da respiração dele foi de encontro à sua língua, mas a realidade arrasou-a logo de seguida e ela afastou-se aos tropeções para longe dele. A respirar pesadamente e a olhar para o chão, desejou que o chão a engolisse e depois se isso não seria demasiado sombrio quando havia pessoas no solo à sua volta, sob os seus pés. Forçou-se a olhar para ele, mas pouca diferença fez. A máscara imaculada de indiferença estava de volta.

— Vou tomar isso como um 'não', — disse Draco calmamente, levando a mão ao bolso. Tirou uma rosa, mas as pétalas desta eram de um vermelho vibrante em vez do preto habitual e segurou-a, quase a empurrando para a mão dela quando ela hesitou em lhe pegar. — Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Granger.

Os cabelos da nuca de Hermione arrepiaram-se quando ele passou por ela, fazendo os seus ombros tocar ao de leve e deixando-a completamente sem palavras. Esperou até já não ouvir os passos deles para se mexer, sentindo-se ligeiramente atordoada quando levantou a rosa para admirar a beleza desta. Afagando as pétalas carmesim cuidadosamente com as pontas dos dedos, retraiu-se quando o seu polegar se picou num espinho e sentiu-se muito só.

Embaraçada.

E confusa.

 

* * *

 

 

_14 de Fevereiro, 2004_

Este ano voltara a nevar e, à medida que Hermione entrava no cemitério e andava pelo caminho já familiar, sentiu um forte nervosismo começar a encher-lhe o estômago.

O encontro bizarro do ano passado assombrara-a durante praticamente os últimos doze anos e repreendeu-se a si própria por escolher mal as suas prioridades. Lembrara-se várias vezes no ano passado que visitar Tonks era a sua preocupação principal e dissera a si própria que tentaria esquecer o que acontecera com Draco. Ou, melhor dizendo, o que não acontecera.

Fizera o seu melhor para apagar a memória, mas, apesar dos seus esforços para fingir que não ficara afectada, era-lhe difícil ignorar que existira uma faísca inquestionável entre eles; uma intriga acesa e uma ligação que pouco sentido faziam, mas que tinham sido demasiado fortes e notórias para ignorar. O impulso para o contactar antes deste dia incomodara-a sem piedade, mas ela resistira, argumentando que ter uma fixação tão forte num beijo que não acontecera estava longe de ser saudável ou lógico. Não obstante, não conseguia deixar de lado a ansiedade e não conseguia determinar se estava a antecipar ver Draco ou se o receava.

Franziu o sobrolho quando o descobriu encostado ao carvalho, as suas respirações penduradas no ar à medida que ela se proximava com o aquele nó de nervos prestes a rebentar. Ele levantou levemente a cabeça para a cumprimentar, com a sua expressão a manter-se a mesmo, à excepção da ligeira contracção do seu maxilar.

— Porque é que não estás ao pé da Tonks?

— Não vim visitá-la, — disse Draco. — Vim ver-te.

O coração dela voou até à sua garganta, mas ela agarrou-se à razão e olhou para o carvalho.

— Bem… bem então nem cá devias estar. Estou aqui para visitar a minha amiga-

— Estás a falar como na primeira vez que nos encontrámos aqui, — resmungou ele, revirando os olhos. — Pensei que já tínhamos ultrapassado toda essa-

— Draco, não estou aqui para participar em qualquer que seja o jogo que estás a jogar.

— Não tenho jogo nenhum, Granger. Só assuntos pendentes.

Ele engoliu com força.

— Se querias… falar sobre alguma coisa, porque é que não me contactaste?

— Pela mesma razão que não me contactaste. Tenho andado a pensar se o nosso último encontro foi um momento único de má interpretação ou… ou um propulsor. — Ele fez uma pausa e roçou um lábio no outro. — E por muito estranho e péssimo que seja, encontrarmo-nos aqui parece de certa forma apropriado para nós.

— Isso não é uma razão legítima.

Ele encolheu os ombros e afastou-se do carvalho.

— Talvez não seja, mas faz sentido, não faz?

— És tão parvo, — repreendeu ela. Tentou passar por ele, mas ele bloqueou-lhe o caminho. — Sai da minha frente, Draco.

— O que se passa?

— Não te atrevas-

— Não, anda lá, Granger, — insistiu com perseverança. — É óbvio que queres dizer alguma coisa-

— Tenho algumas coisas que gostava de dizer-

— Bem, anda lá então! Manda tudo cá para fora, Granger! Porque é que estás tão chateada quando-

— Porque, no ano passado, te foste embora depois… depois do que aconteceu! — Gritou furiosamente. — Fizeste-me sentir como uma total idiota!

— O quê, e eu senti-me óptimo quando recuaste para longe de mim, como se eu fosse venenoso? — Contestou ele, dando mais um passo na direcção dela. — Não foste particularmente encorajadora, por issio desculpa lá se não me apeteceu vaguear-

— E decidiste que seria boa ideia aparecer aqui?

— Bom, como disse, isto parece-me adequado para nós e porquê quebrar a rotina? Para além disso, a avaliar pela tua reacção, duvido que fosses acolhedora se aparecesse no teu escritório ou na tua casa e posso dizer pela tua cara que sabes que tenho razão.

Ela fez beicinho teimosamente.

— Não me conheces bem o suficiente para-

— Oh, santa paciência, Granger! — disse bruscamente num tom frustrado. — Eu conheço-te. Ainda não percebeste isso? Sabia que te ias sentir culpada por vires aqui ver-me, como se estivesses a trair a Tonks ou algo-

— Estou aqui para ver a Tonks, não a ti-

— Sei que és extremamente teimosa e intencionalmente difícil, — continuou. — E que Merlim proíba que alguém prove que estás errada, ou então o Ministério cai-

— Cala-te-

— Sei que és inteligente, perspicaz e leal, — disse ele num tom mais suave. — E sei que te respeito.

Hermione inspirou bruscamente, ciente de quão perto ele estava dela, uma vez que as neblinas frias da respiração dele misturavam-se com as dela.

— Sei que me sinto atraído por ti, — disse ele com confiança, fazendo um sorriso quando os olhos dela aumentaram com surpresa e um rubor lhe tingiu as bochechas. — E sei que te sentes atraída por mim.

Ela engasgou-se.

— Bom, que presunçoso da tua parte-

— É assim tão presunçoso se tenho razão? Não estás propriamente a contestar. Foste tu quem me beijou primeiro no ano passado-

— Foi só um maldito beijinho na cara!

Ele sorriu, anuiu e deu mais um passo em frente, eliminando os últimos centímetros entre eles.

— Era disso que estava a falar quando falei de assuntos pendentes.

Ela quase não teve tempo de inspirar antes de ele baixar a cabeça e de a sua boca cair sobre a dela tão facilmente e mais suavemente do que ela alguma vez achara que ele poderia ser. Os lábios de ambos estavam um pouco gretados, o que provocava uma fricção áspera que fazia comichão como electricidade fraca. Quando uma das mãos dele subiu para inclinar ligeiramente o queixo dela e a outra encontrou o caminho até aos seus caracóis, ela perdeu o controlo e inclinou-se para o calor do corpo dele, levantando as mãos para passar suavemente com as pontas dos dedos nas bochechas e na linha do maxilar dele.

Suspirou para a boca dele quando ele passou com a língua no interior dos seus lábios, afagando a língua dela com a dele e esse gesto incendiou-a. Puxou-o pela nuca e forçou-o a aproximar-se, sentindo-o apanhar um punhado do seu cabelo à medida que o beijo se intensificava e todas as perguntas que ela se perguntara no ano passado sobre como seria beijá-lo mesmo encorajaram-na a testar a como é que ele sabia e como era senti-lo. Gemeu quando os dentes dele se cerraram no seu lábio inferior e o puxaram, sugando-o intencionalmente antes de ele a beijar com força novamente.

Draco recuou e passeou com os lábios pela bochecha dela, beijando aquela área de pele sensível entre a orelha e a gargante. Hermione até inclinou a cabeça para que ele pudesse chegar a outras partes do seu pescoço, mas quando as suas pálpebras se abriram e ela viu o carvalho, estacou.

— Espera, pára, — disse, empurrando-o. — O que raio estamos a fazer?

Ele franziu o sobrolho e ela tentou não prestar atenção quando ele roçou um lábio no outro.

— Julgo que àquilo se chama beijar, Granger.

— Draco, estou a falar a sério. Como é que sabes que somos compatíveis desta forma, com base nos poucos encontros num cemitério num período de cinco anos?

Ele olhou-a aborrecido.

— Estás a esquecer-te dos diversos anos antes disso?

— Durante os quais nos odiávamos, — destacou ela. — Porque é que tens tanta certeza de que isto vai resultar?

— Porque é que tens tanta certeza de que não vai? E não tenho, só estou a sugerir que o exploremos. Acredito que é que o que a maioria das pessoas que se sentem atraídas uma pela outra fazem antes de terem algum compromisso. Sei que parece estranho, mas que se lixe, vamos dar em loucos.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ela tentou sufocar um sorriso.

— Tens sempre resposta para tudo, não tens?

— E tu tens sempre perguntas, — disse ele, brincando distraidamente com um canudo do cabelo dela entre os dedos. — Então, sim ou não?

— O que é que estás mesmo a perguntar?

— Que vejamos se conseguimos mesmo comunicar fora de um cemitério. Passa a noite comigo.

Ela zombou e afastou-se.

— Desculpa-me, Draco Malfoy, mas não sou desse tipo de rapariga-

— Não é dessa maneira, — interrompeu, saudando-a com um sorriso divertido. — Sinceramente, Granger, não sabia que tinhas uma mente tão pervertida-

— Disseste-

— Há um café no Soho aberto até tarde. Temos cerca de uma hora até o Dia dos Namorados acabar, por isso dá-nos esta hora e vamos ver o que acontece.

Hermione mexeu-se de um pé para o outro com nervosismo e olhou na direcção da campa de Tonks.

— E ela?

— Ela ainda cá estará, Granger. Podes visitá-la noutro dia qualquer, mas hoje estou a pedir-te que estejas comigo.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela a aceitar e, algures nos confins da sua mente, ela conseguia ouvir Tonks a cantar "I Want to Hold Your Hand" e estendeu a mão para entrelaçar os seus dedos com os dele.

E foram-se embora.

De mãos dadas.

 

* * *

 

 

_14 de Fevereiro, 2065_

Cantarolando uma música dos Beatles, Hermione tirou a rosa do bolso.

Não tinha a certeza se estava insuportavelmente frio este ano ou se a idade a tornara simplesmente mais consciente disso. Parecia que a neve se enterrara nos seus ossos e embrulhava as suas articulações. Uma rajada forte de vento tirou-lhe o chapéu da cabeça e os seus cabelos grisalhos curtos enlouqueceram à volta da sua cara. Vendo o chapéu a rolar colina abaixo, suspirou ao aperceber-se de que o teria perseguido há muitos anos atrás, mas a idade roubara-lhe inevitavelmente a energia e a agilidade.

Tremendo à medida que o ar frio lhe importunava as orelhas agora expostas, voltou-se para a campa e estendeu o braço para passar os dedos enrugados e trémulos pelo epitáfio, com demasiadas lágrimas para contar a escorrerem-lhe pela face.

— Sinto tanto a tua falta, — disse para ninguém. — Os miúdos também e os nossos netos. Queriam vir comigo, mas… queria que fôssemos só nós. Como antigamente.

Fungou e clareou a garganta.

— Hum… Fui com a Lyra ontem à Diagon-Al e comprámos alguns dos livros que o Thuban vai precisar em Setembro, — divagou. — Acho que ele quer ficar em Slytherin como os primos… Ah, e os negócios do Caelum vão de vento em popa. Por vezes assusta-me o quanto ele é parecido contigo…

Torceu o tronco da rosa na mão e não se retraiu quando se picou. Sentiu os joelhos enfraquecer quando olhou para as pétalas negras.

— Já não há ninguém para responder às minhas perguntas, — disse em tom magoado, engolindo um soluço. — Os miúdos tentam ajudar, mas não funciona. Estou… estou perdida.

Inspirando para se acalmar, deitou a rosa sobre a campa e pousou as mãos sobre o coração.

— Acho que não me falta muito, sabes, — murmurou. — Estou sempre cansada. Parece que consigo sentir a velocidade do meu coração a diminuir, mas é assim desde que te foste embora, para dizer a verdade. Mas acho… acho que me estou a apagar e não posso dizer isto aos miúdos, mas não estou assustada. Só quero… quero ver-te novamente.

Levou a mão enluvada à face para apagar as lágrimas. Eram as luvas dele.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Draco. Guarda-me um lugar ao teu lado.


End file.
